


Life will always be

by JulietWayne



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietWayne/pseuds/JulietWayne
Summary: Collection of one shots that is mainly of you and Tom.





	1. Other lover

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted my older works then to the newest. I realized that I do a bit of Tom Hiddleston and Reader. I always love and had fun writing of Tom & Reader, I hope you enjoy them too! Some will be longer than others. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by :)

[Name] put down the brush as she took one final look in the mirror, why does she have this unsettling feeling in her stomach? She that going to the party would help support Warner since he’s been working so hard with the family company. 

‘You still love him,’ a tiny voice told her in the back of her mind, she shook her head not believing the thoughts the trying to creep up. 

“Are you ready darling?” Warner asks as he walks in to the room. She has to admit, Warner looks sharp with this black suit and his tie—[Name] can’t help but smile. 

“You—you look beautiful [Name],” he looks at the dress that she was wearing and making her blush at his compliment. 

“You look handsome as well Warner and yes, I am ready,” she says trying to mask her sadness. Ever since her parents met Warner’s parents, they thought that it would be a good idea to set them up. But at that time, [Name] was dating someone else but her parents didn’t care as long as she was with Warner.

“Are you nervous? You haven’t said anything since we left the house,” Warner took her hand into his, “Your hands are cold, are you sick darling? We can turn around and go home,” [Name] smile softly at his future husband. 

‘Husband,’ she thought ‘Warner, would be my husband now and I just need to accept that,’ 

“No, this means a lot to you. I’m feeling alright,” she reassures him. 

“You know, I don’t mind spending this night with you. I miss you,” he says whispering to her ear that sent shivers down her spine. 

“I would like do that too but your parents wouldn’t be too happy, I’m with you ever step of the way darling,” She wished that she just stayed home but she has no choice, she’s been wanting to avoid someone that is also attending the event. 

[Name] and Warner arrived at the event, the place was pack with people wearing formal dresses, suits and the servers walking around with tray balancing in one hand, with small appetizer and champagne. [Name] stared at the place with fascination, it was decorated like a fairy tale. With high ceiling and the place with gold pillars and stairs. 

“Ready darling?” Warner asks. He took her hand into his, as they walked towards the crowd of people and they were immediately recognize. Surrounded by people that Warner knew, the compliments of your future wife is beautiful, congratulations on the business and upcoming wedding. She wasn’t sure whom to answer first but she managed to at least to answer every one of them. 

“Warner, I will be getting some drink. I’ll be right back,” Warner smiled and giving her a quick kiss in the cheeks. [Name] walked away from the horde of people and found herself looking at the refreshment table with different champagne, chocolate and finger food appetizers. 

“I didn’t expect you to show up tonight love,” [Name] almost drop the champagne glass that she was holding. She knew that voice, he was the one only that he was trying to avoid this evening. 

“Hi Tom,” She turned around and face him, her heart slowly breaking as he gave her a sad smile. 

“You look beautiful,” He says 

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” she took a deep breathe, they don’t need this small conversation. It’s over between them. 

“I heard about your engagement, I just want to say—“ 

“Tom, please—not here,” Tom chuckled lightly, 

“You’re right, how rude of me. Would you like to go for a walk then?” he asks, [Name] knew that it was a bad idea; her mind is telling her no but her mind said something differently. 

“Sure,” they walked out for the grand hall and decided to go to the balcony instead to get some privacy. They didn’t talk for a while enjoying the silence that falls upon the previous lovers. 

“Are you happy with him?” Tom asks

“Tom, I don’t—“ 

“[Name], spare me at least—I need to know,” he says with sadness in his voice, he sound so heart broken and he hasn’t been the same since they broke up.

“He—he’s doing his best. He knows about us Tom. He—he takes care of me.” 

“You think I don’t? Love, you know I love you more than anything in this world! You are the best thing that ever happen to me,” [Name] tried to keep her self together, she doesn’t want to cry not that she knows that Warner is around. 

“You think I don’t know that? I don’t have a choice Tom,” she let out a sob, she told herself that she wouldn’t cry in front of him

“You do have a choice love, we can be together. Like we always wanted,” He walked closer to her closing the gap between them. “You are never the same since this happened,”

“We can talk to your parents and if you disappoint them then who cares, all that matters is that you are happy,” 

“I just want it to be easy,” she cries in his arms. If she wants to marry Tom and not Warner—he deserves someone better and that’s not her. 

“No one says it’s going to be easy,” He whispered, rubbing her back trying to calm her down. 

“If you don’t want to go through this wedding—come with me. We’ll go through it together. I know it’s going to be hard but at least we’re together,” 

“It’s just can’t leave, I can’t just do that—“ 

“I’ll be with you, every step of the way,” he grins, “You cannot just shake me that off easily, love” She tried but it looks like he’s not going anywhere. What should a girl do?


	2. Next day

You heard your phone ringing loudly. You groaned trying to ignore the cries of your phone. You gave up after and decided to answer the call. Reaching out at the bedside table, you answer “H-hello?” 

“[Name]!” your friend screams your name at the other line. 

“Why do you have to be so loud in the morning” you slowly opened your eyes and looking at the ceiling. 

“Where have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you! I have to call Robert and ask” You notice something weird about the ceiling that your recently staring at, there was something different about it. 

“What do you mean? I was at the party with you” 

“Yeah until you start talking with Tom and then you disappear!” why is your bed so soft and silky? You don’t have silk beddings.

“I was talking to him and we were drinking and that’s it” you sit up and start to look around and you notice that it wasn’t your room but-- you look at the shirt your wearing. 

“Oh no” You say

“What happen?” your friend ask 

“I’m not at my house” it was quiet for a while, you wish that your friend would say something right away because you can’t help but freak out. She laughs. 

“You—you” she tries to talk to you but it wasn’t happening and she’s not making you feel any better either, “You slept with Tom?” you weren’t sure, you don’t remember anything from last night. All you know is that you were wearing a large black shirt. 

“[Friend name], it’s not funny!” you say to her, face palming your face. How did it get to this point? Were you that drunk?

“Alright, I’m sorry… I’m glad you have fun. You deserve it! But anyways say hi to Tom for me” with that she hung up. She didn’t help you at all. How are going to face Tom? 

You walk out of the bedroom and decide to look for him; you wanted to apologize about the ‘I accidentally slept with you’ speech because I was drunk. Like really? You’re usually not to bad when it comes to drinking so how did this happen? You enter the kitchen and saw Tom at the stove cooking breakfast; he was on the phone so he wasn’t aware of your presence

“No, I didn’t and yes of course I like her.” you heard him say, “She was drunk and yes. We did” you cringe, so they did have that moment together. You have to admit, you always like Tom but you didn’t want it to turn out like this. 

“Yes, I know. You as well, I’ll talk to you soon” he put down his phone and continue cooking. You took a deep breath; it’s now or never. 

“Hey” Tom turns around surprise but quickly smile at you

“Good morning sleeping beauty” God, why is he so romantic even in the morning. They said that guys are ‘excited’ in the morning, so maybe he’s asking for a round two? 

“Morning, look Tom. I have something to tell you” he nod and walk towards you but you only step back. He stops, looking concern 

“What’s wrong love?” Your felt butterflies in your stomach, why does he have to be so good looking. Even when he wakes up! 

“I’m so sorry about last night” You blurt out quickly, “I didn’t mean to just sleep with you and we were having a drink and then I didn’t—“ 

“Wait, wait you were having fun” You groan, you even enjoyed it, he even confirm it

“I didn’t mean to sleep with you. I mean not that I didn’t like—I’m sure I did but I don’t remember” 

“Wait, love. Sleep with me?” he asks. You look at him and nod

“Yeah. Didn’t we have—you know… sex last night?” you whisper the last part. Tom is looking at you for a moment and then he laugh. Laughs. Just like what your friend did. 

“Love, we—we didn’t” he say. You groaned. This is probably the worst day of your life. You run back to his room and decided to just get dress and leave. 

“Wait [Name]” he chases after you and grabbing your wrist. He pulls you closer to him; “I don’t understand why are you so upset?” 

“Because—because I was so embarrassed that I thought I slept with you and then—then” 

“And then?” 

“And then I’m wearing your shirt? So did you change it?” Tom smiles at you

“No, I didn’t. I was assisting you in taking of your coat but then you said you’ll do it on your own and then I was going to hand you then you took my shirt and then—you fell asleep on my bed. I didn’t want to wake you up so I just left you” you were more relieved. The night wasn’t that much of the disaster. 

“Well then sorry for crushing in” 

“Don’t worry about it love. I like your company. You’re actually funny when you sleep.” 

“Why?” you were curious 

“You’re a sleep talker. I think it’s very cute” 

“No way, what did I say?” Tom chuckles since he sense your distress this morning

“Nothing that embarrassing. You just talk and talk and then you said that you like me” you blush ten shades brighter. 

“I—I did?” he nods 

“I’m really fluttered but the question is… is it true?” You look away since he was staring at you with his beautiful eyes. 

“Love?” dang butterflies. He touches your cheek pulling your gaze back to him. 

“Do you?” you didn’t trust your voice, so you nod instead 

“Well, in that case… I like you too” he leans in giving you a small kiss in the lips. 

“Now, how about that breakfast?” he smiles.


	3. Eventually

Work has been keeping you busy. Well, you decided that taking more time at work should keep you busy enough. Keep distracted from your aching heart. It’s been a week since your ex decided to end the relationship, he didn’t really quiet explained why. You have begged and cried yourself too sleep enough to let go. Or least you’re trying to. Your phone rang; looking at the screen you knew who it was. 

“Hello,” you answered taking a last look at the contract that you’ve been reviewing. 

“Are you working hard again?” It was Tom, he’s been watching over you since this whole ordeal with your ex. But he gives you enough time to have that moment to yourself. 

“Not hard enough. I’m just trying to prevent from overthinking” You put the contract aside and thinking maybe it’s time to go home. You’ve been at the office since eight in the morning and it now six in the evening. 

“But it doesn’t mean, you have to kill herself working. Stay put. I’ll come and get you. Just finished the photo shoot,” You were about to protest when he beat you to it. 

“You are having a proper dinner from now on, drink some water and I will make tea” the list goes on. Apparently, the best way to get over heartaches is having people around you and that’s exactly what Tom is doing.

“Tom, I’m doing fine. I mean afternoon is usually the hardest part of the day. But I manage to get through it,” there was a moment of silence between you and Tom. You know that he’s thinking of a way to make you feel better. 

“I know,” he whispered, you heard the hint of sadness in his voice. You knew that this affect him just as much as you. “I’ll be there in half an hour,” you refused to cry over the phone, you didn’t want to add anymore stress to yourself and make Tom worry even more. 

“Okay” you whispered back. You hung up finally letting go all the unshed tears. You were strong enough to hold all day but just for this moment, you just need to let it go. 

Tom was waiting for you outside his car, scrolling through the email that he just received. He started to think to himself, why he’s feeling this way. Sure, [Name] has been your friend for 3 years now and it hurts him to see you like this. Also relieve at the same time, he can officially take care of [Name] and this time, he wouldn’t want to hide it to anyone. 

“Hi Tom,” he heard her voice, it sounded so little and sad. He knew that you weren’t like this before. He can see it in her eyes, the pain and how tired she is. He was about to say something; instead he took her arms and pulling her closer to his chest. 

“You’ve been crying haven’t you, love?” you didn’t know how to react. It didn’t bother you that he calls you love. It’s been his nickname for you ever since. 

“I’ll manage,” you said taking a deep breath but at the same time breathing in his scent as well. It was comforting; it made the pain ease slightly bearable. He loosen up the hold around you but his arms never left your waist. 

“Let’s go?” he smiled slightly.

When entered your apartment, you realized traces of Tom around your place. He has his favorite blanket neatly folded by the couch. He uses it to make sure that your not cold while watching a movie together. He has a few shirts by the guest bathroom and his toiletries set up as well. Instead of having one dish to clean, it is now two in the sink. He’s been sleeping in the guest room but he makes sure you asleep first before going to the other room. There’s a book of by your bedside table when he reads you stories before bed, you thought it was silly at first but it does help you sleep. Tom walks up to you and placing his hand gently behind your back. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. You smiled at him, “Yeah,” you smiled slightly. Tom was observing you; he doesn’t like what your ex done to you. You look so empty and lost. 

“Why don’t you get change and let me prepare dinner?” you didn’t reply but nod instead and walking to your room. 

You mindlessly walked to your room and got the most comfy clothes you can change into. When you finally got the courage to get out of your room and made your way to the kitchen when you saw Tom with his back turned to you. Frank Sinatra music while cooking some delicious meal. You knew that Tom has always been around since day one but you never really notice this. You’ve been too busy moping around the apartment that you didn’t realize that Tom is always here for you. Tears started to escape your eyes again. You walked towards Tom wrapping your arms around his waist, since he’s taller than you. Your face buried just at his mid back. 

“Love? Are you alright?” he asked giving your arms a reassuring squeeze. 

“I just wanted to say, I’m sorry for everything that you have to put up with me, I know it’s not easy for you—“ Tom unwrapped your arms around him and turned to you. He cupped your face in his gentle hands; you felt all the warmth rushing back to your body. 

“Never apologize for that, my love. You are not a burden to me- I want to help you and be around you. I want you to get better okay? You’ll never be alone as long as I’m here” More tears were shed but not tears of sadness, it more like grateful. You’re broken and it’s hard to notice that life happens but you just need to appreciate whose around and it was Tom. He’s there for you. 

“Your prince will come. He may not be riding a white horse, or have a big castle. But he will want you, and only you, and that will be better than any fairytale,” he said leaning in and giving you a kiss on the forehead. You take a deep breath and for the very first time-you feel relieve. 

“Now, smile my love. You are beautiful,” he said giving you one last hug. 

Nighttime rolled in and this is the hardest part, you can’t seem to fall asleep and keep your thoughts to shut up. You rolled to the other side of the bed, and thought about Tom. Was he thibking about you? Maybe not, it is midnight and he’s just helping you as a friend. He was kind enough to even stay with you until you get better. Giving up, you got up from your bed and thinking of seeing Tom and maybe he can talk to you until you fall asleep. You made your way to his room, slightly opening the door.

“Tom” you whispered. But he didn’t seem to move, you tried again but this time louder. He still didn’t budge. Quietly opening the door and tiptoe your way to his bed. 

“Tom,” you rested your hand by his arm, waking him up again, “Tom, wake up. I can’t sleep” he slightly opened his eyes. 

“[Name], what’s wrong? Are you alright?” you nodded 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I cannot sleep. Do you mind if I stay with you for a bit?” he moved giving you a little bit of space. 

“I’m sorry about this—“ 

“sshh, it’s okay. I don’t mind,” he put his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. If it’s daylight, he can see blushing like a tomato. You were about to say something but instead, you watched him sleep. You groaned inside your head, you feel like a stalker, watching him sleep. You should probably just leave. You were just about to leave, when Tom tighten his hold of you. 

“Where are you going love?” 

“I shouldn’t be here. I’m sorry to wake you up,” 

“No, stay. Just stay, love. Just close your eyes,” there’s no point of arguing so instead you relaxed and finally falling asleep.

You weren’t sure, if you’re dreaming but you swear you heard him say, “I love you, [Name] sleep tight”


	4. Interviews

You took a deep breath as you enter on of the room where you were supposed to interview Tom Hiddleston for his new movie, Crimson Peak. They told you that you have about 25 minutes for the interview. Interviews were not your thing but Teresa was sick and she really wanted to get this interview with Tom and getting the interview posted in her blog. Teresa has listed a set of questions for you to ask and you made sure that you made mental note of his answers. Just in case, you spaced out because of his eyes, you were planning to use your voice recorded on your phone. Reading your set your questions, one more time. You heard the door open and closing. 

Tom walked in with a smile on his face, “You must be Teresa” he said extending his hand to you. 

Giving him a small smile, you shook your head “She’s sick actually. So I’m covering for her. I’m [Name]” 

“Oh no, I hope she feels better and it’s nice of you to do this interview for her” gesturing you to take a sit. 

You giggled, “She really want this so I thought I’d give it a shot” Tom smiled at you again. 

Clearing your throat, you scanned at the paper on your lap, “So Crimson Peak, was set in a Victorian time, how’s the feel from this movie to the Marvel Movies?” 

“it was quiet different actually, sometimes I would think that Chris would be around but I would remember that his not around. Since Marvel seems to take a little longer than others”

“Missing Chris already?” you smirked, Tom chuckled. 

“I have to admit, I do. He’s like a brother to me, well adopted” you laughed, of course. You have watched a few of his interviews with Chris Hemsworth and how Tom is an adopted Hemsworth. Just how Loki and Thor’s relatonship. 

“Touche” you smiled, looking into his beautiful eyes. You can’t help but get lost in those beautiful eyes 

“I noticed that in Victorian time, love seems… like it’s like love at first sight. What do you think about that?” you asked your second question. 

“Don’t you fall in love at the love at first sight?” he asked you polietly. 

You laugh softly, “Not at the all the time,” you met his eyes again, “I mean, a few times but you know…” 

“Falling in love, just happens. I think it’s something we still need to get used to” he paused, biting his lips not looking directly at you. Your heart quickened as you observe him closely. You weren’t sure, if your just in the moment or a silly crush but there was something so different about Tom, “It’s something we can’t just cannot control and that’s how Thomas felt when he first saw her” 

You nod, agreeing with his answer, remembering the first time Sir Thomas saw Edith. It was something that it just unexpected.

“Agreed, it was something that you just can’t control. Sometimes, we can confuse it for True Love” you commented. Tom was surprised for a brief second before composing himself again.

“Then what is true love to you, [Name]” you almost melted when he said your name. You panic for a bit, trying to think of an answer without sounding like an idiot. 

“I won’t lie but I’m hopeless romantic” you started, laughing nervously. 

“The best kind of romantics” Tom smiled, encouraging you to continue waiting for your answer, “I must admit as well, I’m a bit of hopeless romantic as well” 

You smiled at him, “I believe that True Love is about acceptance, truth and being vulnurable,” you gazed at your paper for a moment before looking up to Tom, “It’s accepting someone for who they really are” Tom was quiet, so you took as a signal to keep going, “When I know I’m falling in love with someone… it’s surprising, shocking, chaotic and beautiful all the same time. It something that you can’t just really explain, next thing you know, it already happened” 

Tom was taking every word to said to him, he was speechless and comforted all at once. When people asked him what love is like and what it could truly mean, he was able to explain it but you on the other hand, expressed beautifully. 

“I—I mean—uhm, I had my fair share of heart breaks so, you—you know you learn from it” you wanted to mentally slap yourself. Tom hasn’t said anything to you, instead he was—admiring you? Maybe staring at you for saying something so stupid.

“Yeah—I agree. You—You actually took out the right words out of my mouth” you and Tom shared a genunie laugh as you both gazed at each others eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry, Miss [Last Name]. Your time is up” the spell was broken and you looked at the guy with the headset and clipped board in his hands. 

“Of course,” you got up from your seat, Tom copying your actions “Thank you so much taking this time Tom, it was a pleasure” 

“The pleasure is all mine. I have to be honest, this is one of my favorite interviews of all time” you blushed as you sturred a thank you. Tom smiled, leaning in giving you a hug. You were shocked at his action but followed hugging him back. 

“Enjoy the rest of your interviews” you pulled away, giving him the best smile, masking your sadness that this would be the last time you would see him again. Tom nod, as he watched you excited the room. 

For a moment, he has this urge to ran after you and ask you go to dinner with him. As his heart and brain fought, the next interviewer came in—greeting him. When he finally decided to ran after you, he apologized and excused himself for a second. He quickly run out of the room, looking frantically around the hallway for you. 

But it was already too late. You were no where to be found. 

 

\--- 2 weeks later ---- 

Two weeks has passed and you can’t seem to get Tom Hiddleston out of your head. It’s silly that he would ask you out after the interview. You’re just a writer and his—his a bloody famous actor! He probably dated prettier and famous actresses. You’re just a plain Jane. 

“Are you alright [Name]?” Teresa asked as she placed a cup of tea beside your laptop. 

“Yeah, of course” you said too quickly. 

“I really appreciate you doing the interview again,” she said before taking a sip of her own tea, “Though, I would expect you to be happy after the interview” 

You sighed, of course you were happy. You were grateful that you even get to meet and talk to Tom Hiddleston but—it was a silly fairytale that he would run after you or something in that romantic gesture. You weren’t sure, if you were still high on Tom Hiddleston spell or maybe you actually do like him. He was really down to earth, kind, polite and such a gentleman, you were hoping to get to know him more. 

“I am, I’m just… just a lot of things on my mind” you lied, you don’t really want to get into but you will eventually have to tell Teresa about how you feel. 

“[Name]” Carlson popped his head in to yours and Teresa’s office, “You have a visitor looking for you” you shook your thoughts about Tom away and try to do your work and continue your regular routine. 

“Yes, of course. Send them in”  
You tidy up your desk quickly making sure that everything is order. There was a soft knock at the door, “May I come in?” 

“Yes—of cou—“ you looked up from your desk and seemed to glued to your spot. There stood Tom Hiddleston holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand. 

“It’s my que to leave” Teresa smirked at you as she slipped out of the office. 

“Tom—Tom… what are you doing here?” His blue- green orbs locked with yours. 

“ I thought I’d give you a quick visit and—I thought—“ he stumbled trying to explain why he was at your office, “I hope you don’t think this is too straight forward of me but—I cannot stop thinking about you. I was foolish that I didn’t ran fast enough to catch you as you walked away from that room” 

You swear, you felt your heart explode and your stomach is full of butterflies, “It took me a while to find you since I only know your first name. I—I hope this is not—I can go, if this is way too much and—“ 

“No, it’s not. Don’t go” you walked towards Tom with a smile plastered on your face, “I guess, in a way I was hoping to see you again” 

Tom smiled, with hope shined in his beautiful eyes, feeling so much more relief “this is for you” handing you the bouquet of flowers, “ and I was hoping, if you want to come join me for dinner tonight” handing you the bouquet of flowers,” 

The corner of your lips slighted lifted, “I would love to Tom” you always thought that love at first sight is a hit and miss but maybe not this time. This is time, you were sure.


	5. Falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watched Crazy Rich Asians and that one scene... so I thought what would it be like if it was Tom instead?

You always thought that every girl had hundreds of ideas and plans about their ideal wedding. The color, the theme, the song for the first dance, the perfect wedding dress. But you always thought something different, every time you think about weddings- all you can think about is how you walk down the aisle and the look on his face, that moment when he sees you walk down the aisle - that everything around you disappear, but it’s just you and him. The way he look into your eyes as you and him take do your first dance, the kiss as husband and wife.

But that’s the always something about weddings that seems to make you fall in love with everything around you. Heads over the clouds, the wedding goggles perhaps or the could be the wine or champagne or maybe, it’s just the magic of wedding and you love it. 

You’re Tom’s date in Benedict’s wedding. You were sitting first row before the altar. There stood Benedict’s best man, Tom. You smiled at him softly, thinking how handsome he is in the tux. Though, you have seen him in tuxes so many times, it doesn’t get old. Tom smiled back at you, looking how beautiful you look in your dress. Your heart skipped a beat, feeling your cheeks and body warm up slightly from the looks that his been giving you. The opening song started to play as the bride and her father walked down the aisle but Tom never took his eyes off you. His smile never felt his lips and he feels like his falling in love with you all over again, the feeling that he will not get used to- he loved that you give him that feeling. 

“I love you” you read his lips. 

“I love you too” you said back, smiled shyly. 

 

The ceremony was done and the dance floor played a slow dance music of ‘I can’t help falling in love’ 

“You– You look beautiful darling” he whispered, with one hand on your back and other holding your hand, while your other hand rest on his shoulder. You and Tom swayed slowly with the music, his blue eyes gazing into your [eye color] orbs. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself, maybe you should wear this more often” your lips curled back, lost in his eyes. 

“I thought, you would be tired of seeing me wear suits” he chuckled softly, as he pulls you closer to him. 

“On you? Never” he leaned in close until your noses were touching, capturing your lips in his. 

It might be the wedding magic but you love this man more than anything in the world.


	6. Your voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I met your mother anyone?

Tom doesn’t feel like himself lately, he had been in this stump for quite sometime and his not sure what to do. He had tried everything in his power to reset and relax but nothing seemed to be working. Could it be because his friend around him found someone and he hasn’t? He shook his head, that’s silly—work had been busy and love will find it’s way to him. He sighed taking a sip of his evening tea, enjoying the evening summer breeze until he heard someone playing the ukulele, it was soft melody like the wind carrying it’s notes to him. 

It was his neighbor, the apartment next to his—he couldn’t really see his neighbor since the porch has wall separating them but he can still hear the strums of the ukulele.

_Hold me close and hold me fast  
This magic spell you cast _

Tom held his breath as he heard sing La vie en rose 

__

This is la vie en rose  
When you kiss me, heaven sighs  
And though I close my eyes 

__

I see la vie en rose  
When you press me to your heart  
I am in a world apart 

It was gentle and sweet; your voice held so much emotion as you sang the lyrics. Like you were telling a story. 

__

A world where roses bloom  
And when you speak, angels sing from above

Everyday words seem to turn into love songs  
Give your heart and soul to me  
And life will always be  
La vie en rose 

You continue to play the melody and hum the lyrics for a few more minutes. The music had stop and Tom let out the breath that he had been holding. He’s speechless, even though you stopped playing—he can still hear your voice in his head and the strum and upstrokes of the ukulele. Your song tugged at his heartstrings, making feel at ease and light. 

For the first time in a few weeks, he slept well tonight. 

Weeks passed he wanted by his porch hoping that he would catch you sing again but to his luck, you hadn’t showed up. At one point, he started to doubt that you might be just an illusion that he created in his mind. A voice that might help in through this stump that he is in but you can’t be just something created in his mind because he would hear your front door opening and closing. He did try to talk himself in to introducing himself to you but at the very last minute he had changed his mind. How crazy that might sound that he heard you play and he his dying to hear more of your singing. 

After what it seems like hours as he stood in front of your door with left knuckle hovering over your apartment door, he pivoted and made his way to the bookstore instead. Maybe, you could be just that evening memory that he would cherish forever.

Walking around at his favorite bookstore trying to find the next book to read, he stopped at the section of poetries, he heard a familiar humming of la vie en rose. His breath got caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. It’s you; you’re here at the same bookstore as him. You sung la vie en rose softly enough for him to hear you. Tom moved to the next aisle were you stood looking at the books, lightly swaying as you sing. There was a smile on your face as your eyes scans the books in front of you. 

You reach at the one of the books that a little bit out of your reach, though you felt someone stood behind you picking up the book that you’re trying to reach for. 

“Thank you,” you smiled at him, “I should have asked for help from the beginning shouldn’t I?” you laugh softly as he hands your book. 

“It’s quite alright darling, I’m glad I was about to help,” he flashed you a grin. 

“Thank you again, you have a good day then,” you locked eyes with his electrifying yet soft blue eyes. You smiled and you walked pass the gentleman but you felt a small tug in your heartstring, turning your attention back to kind man that helped you. 

“I hope you don’t think, this is too bold me of me but would you like to go for coffee?” 

Tom smiled that reached his beautiful blue eyes; it’s mesmerizing “I would love to” 

> After all those times, Tom had heard different versions of the song but your rendition of La Vie En Rose will always be his favorite.


End file.
